tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Castle/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180411233331
legendary utada Smurfs Jon gutierrez Peyo Katy Perry Don messick Scooby doo Muttley Papa smurf Michael bell Handy smurf Gi joe Duke Voltron Lance Frank welker Hefty smurf Megatron Fred Ed begley jr Sorrell booke Dukes of Hazzard Rene Auberjonois Star trek Odo Edie mcglrg Ferris bueller's day off Ray waltson Phil hartman Saturday Night Live Games Movies TV Wikis My Account Start a Wiki TV Database Wiki 29,318 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore in: Programs, Program stubs, Live-action programs, and 33 more Castle Edit Comments (2) Share This article about a TV show is pretty sucky. You can help the TV Database Wiki by expanding it. Castle Castle Information Title: Castle Format: Live-action Genres: Drama Crime drama Mystery Rating: TV-PG Running time: 60 min. country: USA Network: ABC Seasons: 8 Episodes: 173 Production Production company: Beacon Television Executive producers: Andrew W. Marlowe; Armyan Bernstein; Rob Bowman; Moira Kirland; David Amann; René Echevarria Producers: D. Howard Grigsby; Davie Grae; Marc A. Kahn; Joan Van Horn; Terri Miller; Terence Paul Winter; Suzanne Lauer Principal cast: Nathan Fillion; Stana Katic; Susan Sullivan; Molly Quinn; Jon Huertas; Seamus Dever; Tamala Jones; Ruben Santiago-Hudson; Penny Johnson Jerald Air dates First aired: March 9th, 2009 Last aired: May 16th, 2016 Castle is an American television series of the mystery and crime drama subgenres. The show was created by Andrew W. Marlowe and produced by Beacon Television and ABC Studios. It began airing on ABC on Monday evenings at 10:00 pm on March 9th, 2009. The series stars Nathan Fillion as celebrity mystery novelist Richard Castle, who has worked out a deal with the Mayor New York City to allow him to shadow NYPD homicide detectives so he can conduct research and gain inspiration for his novels. Castle is partnered with Detective Kate Beckett, played by Stana Katic, who initially can barely tolerate Castle's presence, but eventually develops an appreciation towards his innovative, if albeit unorthodox insights. Rounding out the cast is Susan Sullivan, who plays Castle's free-spirited single mother Martha Rogers as well as Molly Quinn as his straight-laced teenage daughter, Alexis. Detective Beckett's supporting cast consists of fellow detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier "Javi" Esposito, played by Seamus Dever and Jon Huertas respectively as well as Tamala Jones as medical examiner Lanie Parish. The precinct captain on Castle was Roy Montgomery, played by Ruben Santiago-Hudson, throughout seasons 1-3. He was replaced by Penny Johnson Jerald in season four as Captain Victoria Gates. Contentsshow Episodes Edit Season One Edit Episode Title Airdate Season Two Edit Episode Title Airdate Season Three Edit Episode Title Airdate Season Four Edit Episode Title Airdate Season Five Edit Episode Title Airdate Notes & Trivia Edit See also Edit ◾ Castle ◾ Castle images ◾ Castle episodes ◾ Castle characters ◾ Castle cast & crew ◾ Castle misecellaneous External Links Edit ◾ Castle at IMDB ◾ Castle at the TV IV ◾ Castle at Wikipedia ◾ Castle at ShareTV.org ◾ Castle at Yahoo.com ◾ Castle at TV.com guide ◾ Castle at TV Rage.com ◾ Castle at the Castle Wiki Episodes needed! This page is missing one or more episode titles from its overall list. You can help the TV Database Wiki by filling in missing episode titles or airdates until the page is complete. Categories: Programs Program stubs Live-action programs Drama Crime drama Mystery TV-PG Castle/Media ABC Beacon Television 2000s/Programs 2010s/Programs 2009/Premieres 2016/Cancellations Articles that need to be Wikified Episodes needed Links needed Infobox info needed Andrew W. Marlowe Rob Bowman René Echevarria Terence Paul Winter Suzanne Lauer Nathan Fillion Stana Katic Susan Sullivan Molly Quinn Jon Huertas Seamus Dever Tamala Jones Ruben Santiago-Hudson Penny Johnson Jerald Moira Kirland Tara Platt Victoria Platt Alyssa Milano Add category Mediamass Steven tyler Add category